Renamon's Fury
by Sailor Tami
Summary: **CHAPTER 2 UP!!** Ruki is goes missing and Renamon must seek the help of the other two tamers to find her.
1. Chapter 1

****

Renamon's Fury

By: Sailor Tami (cherryblossoms_05@hotmail.com)

A/N: This takes place before Renamon digivolved to Kyuubimon. Oh, and it also assumes that Guilmon was able to digivolve to Growmon before Renamon could digivolve to Kyuubimon. And apparate, is a word from Harry Potter--which belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. It sounded better than saying transport. ^.~ And I tried to use all the Japanese names and terms—yes, I'm an American fan *waves a mini USA flag in the air*, so don't hurt me if I got some of them wrong. This is my first attempt at fic using the Japanese names and terms. ^^;;

__

Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*Renamon's POV*~

She treats me like a weapon. Like I'm some tool in a game. She looks at everything as if it were a game. But Ruki's my tamer and I have to obey her. Yet, I find myself wondering why. Was Impmon right? Is life without a tamer a better life? I will never know...

"Renamon!"

I jerked my head around to look at my tamer. Her arms are crossed and she is glaring. "There's a Digimon near the park," she said. "Time to fight."

Sighing, I stood up and apparated to the park. I leaned against a tree, waiting for Ruki.

"Hey doll face, what's cracking."

Oh great, my night is officially complete. Looking up I said in an annoyed fashion, "What is it Impmon?"

Impmon popped his head out of the leaves and smirked. "Just waiting to see you and your little human weakling make fools of yourselves." He laughs and moves to a lower branch.

I open my mouth to protest, but close it quickly, deciding that I have better things to do with my time. I was getting tired of fighting with Impmon. At times...well, most of the time, I wish he would just disappear and go back to the Digital World. He has become such an annoyance.

"Well, this is strange," Impmon said.

I turn to look at him, raising an eyebrow at the odd look upon his face.

"You have yet to throw any insults at me or defend your little human's honor. You must have a fever or something, doll." He reaches out to feel my forehead, but I smack his hand away. He glares at me.

I smirk at him then turn toward the sound of a deep growl. "A Digimon..." I turn back to where Impmon was to tell him to scram, but he is already gone. Good, that saves me the trouble of yelling at him.

"Its Blacktailmon," I hear a semi-familiar voice say. I turn towards it to find Terriermon and his tamer Li.

"Be careful Terriermon," Li says to his Digimon. Why doesn't Ruki ever tell me to be careful? Does she even care whether or not I damage myself? Does she even see me as a friend, as I see her? Or does she only see me as a piece of digital data with the ability to exist in this world.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon fires his attack at Blacktailmon, but she deflects it with skill.

Li brings his D-Arc up and slides a card threw the side. "Digi-modify!" he shouts. "Tailmon's Lightning Paw activate!" Ah, clever. He is going to try to use a Tailmon attack against a Blacktailmon. Interesting...

Tailmon's _gloves_ appear on Terriermon's paws. He lungs at Blacktailmon, paws first and shouts, "Lightning Paw." Blacktailmon once again dodges it. She grabs Terriermon's ear and flings him into the fence.

"That's it!" Li cries. He once again brings his D-Arc up and slides a card threw it. "Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!"

Terriermon leaps into the air and a green fog surrounds him. "Terriermon digivolve to..." The fog expands..."Gargomon!" The fog disappears and Terriermon is replaced by Gargomon, his champion form, now at the level equal to that of Blacktailmon.

I watch as Gargomon slams Blacktailmon into a concrete wall and she tries to stand. I look at Li; he is cheering for his Digimon. Ruki never cheers for me. Just scolds me and tells me how pathetic I am if I loose.

Li looks to me, finally acknowledging my presence. "Renamon, where's Ruki?" I do not respond. Ruki told me that the other two tamers, Li and Takato, are our rivals. Though at times, it does not seem that way to me. I have watched that TV show, based on our world--Ruki has it on tape--and it seems to me that the three tamers should be working together as a team.

As a team they would be able to accomplish more than they would by themselves. On that TV show, Yamatto seemed to do fine on his own, but when he teamed up with Taichi and the others, they were unstoppable.

Li shakes his head and turns back to the fight. Gargomon has defeated Blacktailmon and is now absorbing her data.

Where is Ruki? Why hasn't she come? Usually she'd be leaping for joy to have me battle a champion level, for she thinks I could digivolve if I did that. But, she doesn't get it. The key to digivolving isn't by level of power, like on that other TV show Pokémon, but by the measure of a tamer's heart. If she truly cares for me, then when the time comes, she will give me the power to digivolve. It all depends on her, not how many Digimon I defeat.

I push myself away from the tree and apparate to the top of the nearest building, scanning the area for Ruki. Even if she doesn't care for me, she's still my tamer, and I must remain loyal to her. I must find her...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers. 

~Tamika~


	2. Chapter 2

****

Renamon's Fury

By: Sailor Tami (cherryblossoms_05@hotmail.com)

__

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Renamon's POV*

I find myself standing upon the top of Ruki's house. She has yet to return home. After watching the battle with Blacktailmon in the park, I left to find Ruki. I scanned the city for her, but couldn't locate her. So, I returned home, hoping she would be there...but she's not.

Her grandmother is worried. Ruki's grandmother cares for her a great deal, and is the only person who can make my tamer smile. She rarely smiles...

I must locate my tamer. If not for my sake, then for her grandmother's. Sometimes I think that her grandmother knows about me. When she is talking with Ruki, she often smiles at the place in which I am hiding. I must find Ruki...

Where can I look? I have looked everywhere. Help. That's what I must get, help. But from who? If I went to the police, they'd probably have a heart attack and start screaming _"Monster!"_ I can't count on them to help me...wait. The other tamers.

Ruki once told me that she always knew where I was, because her D-Arc had some sort of _lock _on me. And that TV show based on our world showed that the digidestoned could locate each other because they had a lock on their Digimon and digivices. A digivice must be similar to a D-Arc.

Turning, I apparated to the balcony that is connected to Li's room. Gently, I tap on the glass.

Li woke with a start. He rubbed his eyes and turned look at me. "Renamon?" He climbs out of bed and walks to the sliding glass door. He opens it and steps out onto the balcony. Laughing slightly he said, "For a minute there I thought you were Kurumon wanting to play."

"I am not here to play," I said, trying not come off too icy.

"I figured as much." He runs a hand threw his hair, "Why are you here, Renamon?"

Trying to look not too worried, I speak. "Ruki has gone missing. After your battle with Blacktailmon, I left to find her, only to come out unsuccessful. Her grandmother is worried."

"Are you worried?"

Am I? Ruki has never shown me compassion or anything that proves friendship. I keep telling myself that I am only going on this _hunt_ for her because she's my tamer and I must remain loyal. But in truth, I do care. "Yes."

"What are you doing here?" I turn to meet Terriermon's glare.

Li glares at his Digimon and its own glare fades. "Ruki's gone missing. Renamon needs our help."

Terriermon crosses his tiny arms. "Well I say she's better off missing."

I begin to growl and Li protests. "Terriermon be nice. Even if she may be a bit…er…bossy, she's still one of us. We **are **going to help Renamon."

The rabbit like Digimon sighs noticeably then says, "Alright."

Clearing my throat, I turn to Li and ask: "Do you have your D-Arc with you?"

"Yes," he said as he pulled out his D-Arc from a pocket in his pants. "Why?"

"I believe you can locate Ruki with it."

"What-"

"Have you ever seen those TV shows based on the world I come from?"

He gives me a blank stare as if I just asked him what color sky was. "Of course! What does it have to do with anything?"

I explain to him my theory about how I think that he can use the D-Arc to locate Ruki. To my surprise, he doesn't question my theory, and decides to go along with it.

Li turns and walks back into his room, mentioning something about calling Takato. Terriermon still remains in the doorway, watching me, as if he was expecting me to go on a rampage and kill his tamer. No, I wouldn't do that. Even if I wanted to kill Li, I couldn't. How can I think about killing a tamer when I'm to worried about my own?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I kinda had writer's block. I **so** hate when that happens...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers, Adventure, or Zero Two.

~Tamika~


End file.
